In the prior art devices are known for controlling a lighting means, which can be controlled from a central control device and which comprise a processor for controlling the lighting means. Such devices are used in particular in outdoor applications for controlling lighting means in street lamps. However, the known devices are only suitable for controlling one lighting means, so that the entire device must be exchanged, if the street lamp is converted to another lighting means. Furthermore, the known devices are not sufficiently protected against manipulation such as by malware and in the event of such manipulation must be repaired at great expense on-site (e.g. by replacing memories and/or processors).